


Root's Angel

by 29PheonixLement



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: Hypothermia can play tricks on the brain. It doesn't help when she has a computer program talking in her ear talking like her deceased would be partner in crime trying to distract her. Shaw doesn't want to hear a song she wants to get home and get warm.  Song being used "Angel With a Shotgun" The Cab





	1. The Angel

"Root had a theme song for you, you know."

Shaw clenched her jaw at the purr of the voice coming from her earpiece. "How many times have we talked about this." She hissed cuddling closer to the sniper rifle to keep from having to listen to the computer.

"I know you don't like the voice I've taken…" the Machine chirped in a rather good imitation of Root's playfully pouting tone. 

"Got that right," Shaw grumbled pressing her eye closer to the scope as she swept the street across from her vantage point wanting the guy she was waiting for to show up already.

"Sure Sweetie." Big Sister teased but it was all wrong. The nickname didn't hold the same power over the volume dial on Shaw's emotions as when the real Root said it. "I just finished integrating the rest of the data files my previous version saved before self-destruction…." The machine explained "and I thought you'd want to know about that particular data file." The voice sulked still in the warm bright tone Shaw missed dearly.

"Still have her timing problems." She whispered not meaning to say it out loud as she spotted her target. The guy had managed to make it all the way to the front door while Root.02 was distracting her.

However, as rattled as she was by the phantom pain in her chest at the voice her bullet never missed its mark.

"But don't you want to hear it?" the Machine's poor copy of Root's voice cooed in answer while the Persian watched the would-be hitman dropped to the pavement killed with two shots to his head.

"No, I don't." Shaw rolled her eyes noticing that the chill from the wind finally managed to set into her worn out body.

"Liar." The computer answered. "I can tell by your heart rate you want to know what it is."

"You need to run a better scan. I'm standing in the middle of a snowstorm of course my heart rate is higher." The Persian growled, "They good?" She asked teeth chattering together but her tone emotionless as she addressed the all-knowing computer with the stolen voice of her other half.

"Fusco will be on the scene in 3…2…." The Machine sighed in reply

Shaw started packing up her gun once she saw her former teammate in the frame of her scope. "Got anything else for me?" She waited blowing into her hands to get feeling back into her fingers while the Machine ran the numbers.

"Nope. All safe and sound thanks to my angel. You can come back to Bear now."

"What was that?" Shaw questioned confused when the computer hadn't said 'Asset Bear' like it normally would.

"No, all critically endangered numbers are safe. You can go back to Asset Bear now." The Machine repeated while Shaw dragged herself down the steps leading from the roof to the lower floors.

"I'm not liking the look of your internal temperature Sameen." Root's annoyed voice scolded in her earpiece. "Well waiting around on a rooftop in the middle of winter does that to a person," Shaw answered dully nearly tripping down the steps in her haze.

"You seem to be in between mild and extreme hypothermia." The Machine diagnosed "I have a car already on the way to you." The computer promised while Shaw struggled to remember how doors worked when she'd reached the last step.

Shaw hugged her arms over her chest keeping herself warm as she kicked the front door out of her way when she finally reached the basement door to the ally just as a sleek black sport looking car pulled up beside the curb.

As soon as the Persian half fell half climbed into the passenger seat she felt a pair of warm something's probably water bottles being put under her arms then a blanket was being tucked around her shaking frame.

"You're safe now Sweetie."

If she wasn't already struggling to keep herself from going into shock Shaw would have sworn that Root's apple tasting lips had just been pressed to her cold ones before the car peeled away from the curb and sped off down the alley then skidded out onto the street.

The last thing Shaw was sure of was that the song about an Angel and a Shotgun was playing through the sound system of the car.


	2. Did You Miss Me???

She'd been in and out of consciousness several times since the car ride.

Each time she forced her eyes open she was greeted with the fleeting glimpse of an angel at her side. The song from the car was still playing softly in the background every time as well but just at different spots in the song.

The first time it was to the fuzzy sight like something out of a fairytale. Shaw's cold bitten mind had shown her Root's blurry but deeply concerned face hovering over her own as she carried the still shivering woman out of the car and into a cozy cottage.

However, before she could fall too much under the simulations spell Shaw had blacked out again falling into unconscious with the appealing fragrance of the gun powder, vanilla and apple mixed scent that always clung to Root's skin overwhelming her senses.

The second time it was to the sight of a clearer version of Root at her bedside. The hacker's angelic face resting against the edge of Shaw's pillow her untidy chestnut hair falling into her closed eyes as she slept curled up in the chair while her hand stayed tightly closed around the Persian's.

Bear's worried whimper came from the end of the bed distracting her when Shaw shifted trying to move closer to the allusion at her bedside. It was only when the dog had quietly crawled up the bed and his head was resting on her arm that Shaw realized Bear had joined her up on the bed.

"Good boy." Shaw praised weakly as she rests her hand against his side humming roughly when she felt him try and burrow his head under her hand for an ear scratch "Later big man." Shaw promised closing her eyes again as the tiredness hits her again.

And the third:

"Come on my Persian sleeping beauty time to wake up." Her siren whispered in that alluringly flirtatious tone of hers while her breath teased at Shaw's ear. "Come back to me Sameen." She pleaded before Shaw registered warm lips pressed intently against her own.

Shaw couldn't stop the low groan that slipped out at the feel of Root's lips back on hers. This has to be the best dream memory she'd had in months. Even down to the cheeky giggle Root used to do sometimes when the warmth of her lips left Shaw's.

"Gahh Ugh Bear… come on naar beneden." Shaw groaned what felt like seconds later when her dog's over-eager tongue was lapping happily at her face breaking the spell of her 'Hacker Charming' kissing her back to life.

Bear huffed but hopped down from the bed obediently. Shaw could hear the muffled sound of his tail thumping excitedly against the floor as she pushed herself up. Well, the good thing was she still had all her limbs but the bad news…

"Where the hell are we?" the ex-Marine questioned taking in the unfamiliar yet homey decor of the bedroom.

The dog at her bedside woofed happily as if trying to answer. Bear huffed when she still looked at him in confusion pushing his head under her hand for a few seconds as if assuring himself she was really alright before finally leaving his post, trotting quietly to the bedroom door. His claws clicking on the hardwood floor as he nosed it open.

Bear paused his head swiveling around for one last look at Shaw the look in his eyes clearly asking her to stay put as he headed out into the hall.

Shaw groaned when he left rubbing her hand over her face in exasperation but distracted herself with assessing her current surroundings. Bear could take care of himself after all.

The wall ahead of her was an off-white and sea blue mixed colored covered mostly with a wide bookcase then a folding pocket style door that Shaw guessed was the one for the closet. The shelves on the bookcase were dotted with either battered books or tchotchkes tourist crap that Shaw could never figure out why anyone would buy.

It's not like they'd ever use it so, why have it? But Shaw shrugged off her internal question and kept cataloging the rest of the room's interior.

A glance to her right told her that the wall all exposed gray stone. There was a simple dark wooden finished dresser pushed against it and hanging over that was a graffitied panting of the New York skyline. The sleek leather-backed chair that should have been over in the corner under the overhead reading light had been dragged to the bedside.

To her left was a large industrial yet rustic style desk was shoved against another soft blue colored wall its surface mostly covered with computers. The sight of all the tech and running codes on some of the screens just reminded Shaw painfully of the similar configuration to the one Root had at the subway.

Shaw was saved the pain of falling deeper into those painful memories by Bear. The dog was now peeking around the door curiously then came back in proudly with a bunny slipper clamped in his mouth.

"I know you miss her too big man but that still doesn't answer my question." Shaw sighed petting his head as he dropped the slipper beside her hand.

"I would have thought it would have sealed it for you, Sweetie."

Shaw's eyes widened at the statement her hands instinctively closing around the hilt of the gun she'd noticed tucked into the cushion of the chair.

"Aww well hello to you too Sam." The blonde at the doorway giggled setting the breakfast tray she was carrying down on the only clear space beside the computers. "I knew you'd be hungry so I had her call ahead." She told her ignoring the Sig being pointed at her while she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Root?" Shaw breathed unable to keep the shock out of her voice now she had a clear view of the woman's face in the glow of the afternoon sunlight streaming in through the side window.

"Hey, Sweetie." The blond Samantha "Root" Groves smiled fondly, her head tilting to one side as she studied Shaw's bewildered expression. "Did you miss me?"


	3. Now it Gets Tricky

"Root?" Shaw asked again not believing her eyes for one second.

"Huh, I knew this was going to be tricky." The Root copy whispered watching her reaction sadly. "This isn't a sim Sameen." She told her as Shaw's hand reached up to the spot just behind her ear.

"Bullshit," Shaw growled even as she felt the smooth skin under her searching fingers. "So, either I've had some kind of serious brain hemorrhage from all these fucking sims or Samaritan must be scrambling like hell over something if it misses such simple information." She scoffed as her eyes lingering on the other woman's hair.

"Yeah, I don't like this color much either." Blondie sighed wistfully. "Good thing it's a complete wash out dye." She added brushing some of the tangles from her golden colored locks. "But I had to make due until we were sure Samaritan was really gone."

"They've been gone since September." The Persian woman growled, "Restart the sim…" Shaw ordered glaring over at the closest computer camera while keeping the gun leveled at the fake Root's chest.

"Sameen this isn't…." The Machine started but Shaw was already pulling the trigger on the gun she had a white-knuckled hold on. "I said stop talking like her dammit." Shaw roared sending the remaining bullets in the gun's half full clip into the computer monitor. "Restart the fucking simulation already." She ordered again still pulling the trigger on the now empty weapon.

All of this was too much.

She might be an axis 2 personality disordered sociopath but even she had her limits.

"This isn't a simulation Shaw. I can prove it." Blonde Root told her pulling Shaw's clawing hands away from the still smooth but now scratched up skin behind her ear.

"Touch me again I break every bone in your arms." The Persian snarled twisting away from the decoy Root's grip. Shaw hadn't even realized she'd moved away from the wall.

"Sorry I didn't catch that," Blondie answered pointedly tucking her hair back from over her right ear but backed away at the threat non-the less. "Any other day I would gladly let you do whatever you want to me and my body." She answered pulling her shirt off and tossing it onto the floor. "But as I've had more than enough time being trapped in hospitals in the last months."

Shaw's eyes narrowed at the new addition to Root's skin along that particular place on her chest under the simple black bra she was wearing. Transplant may be going by the scar, nearly two months healed if Shaw was seeing it right.

"Now unless you want to play doctor at all and give me a checkup." Shaw couldn't help but roll her eyes at the teasing tone. "Though not." Blondie pouted scratching Bear behind his ear when the dog moved from the bed to Shaw's side obediently. "Now be a good girl and eat your breakfast while I go wash out this dye job." She advised nodding to the food tray as she headed back to the door.

Sameen's hand tightened around Bear's collar defiantly when the dog made a move to follow. "Niet deze keer, Bear. Ze heeft je meer nodig." The blonde cooed noticing the motion out of the corner of her eye. "That's my good boy." Root smiled when Bear dropped back sitting down close to Shaw's side.

"Make sure he gets his treat okay?" She added jerking her chin toward the extra strips of bacon on the side of the tray before slipping out the door.


	4. Pillow Talk

"…..will be crushed with a sledgehammer… got it…"

Root paused her good ear tilted toward the door as she listened to the tail end of what she assumed was her sociopath threatening her Goddess. "Good." Shaw growled when the Machine tapped out a 'Yes' answer in code.

"So, I take it you've realized this isn't a simulation then?" The psychopath asked towel drying her now chestnut colored hair as she re-entered the bedroom. She'd really expected that Shaw would have left a long time ago while Root had been in the shower. Not that she'd blame her one bit if she had.

"Nope." Shaw answered around a bite of pancakes and bacon, elongating the word so the 'p' sound popped at the end. Sameen was sitting with her legs crossed under her with the breakfast tray balanced across her lap while Bear was still laying along the end of the bed on guard as always while at the same time the dog was happily devouring a generous slice of bacon Shaw had shared with him. "But what the hell right? if I am finally cracked least I have you to keep annoying the hell out of me before it all goes to shit." The hacker's lips curled in the first genuine smile she'd had in months.

"Anytime." Root answered softly sitting on the edge of the bed at Shaw's side. "Whatever." Shaw groaned returning Root's smile with a ghost of one of her own as she pushed the now empty tray onto the comforter. "thanks, for saving my ass back there." She added in a low whisper that the other woman almost didn't catch as she watched Bear licking up the small bits of eggs and bacon grease from the plate.

"By the way, I didn't think you wanted this thrown in the dryer." Root sighed holding up the silver key ring she'd found in Shaw's pants pocket. "Didn't think you'd be so sentimental, Shaw." The reformed killer for hire teased as Shaw's hand closed around the keychain in seconds.

"I'm a sociopath remember. No feelings." Shaw argued shoving the repurposed 6-5 sniper round hanging from the ring into the pocket of her sweatpants.

"Whatever you say, Sam." Root whispered, "But you didn't have to take your frustrations out on my computer you know." the hacker smiled "I'd be more than willing to let you work out all that stress." She elaborated with only the slightest hint of her normal flirtatious tone in her voice giving the other woman her double blink version of a wink. Shaw rolled her eyes by a way of answering while still ignoring the pain in her lower body from non-mobility.

"Like your overlord isn't buying you a new one as we speak." Shaw shot back her eyes sliding from Root's to the mangled and bullet-ridden computer monitor behind the other woman's back. "It's alright, I forgive you Sameen." Root assured her softly

"I would have thought you'd want to go for a run or something." Root mused seeing the sliver of discomfort deep in Shaw's dark eyes. "I'm sure Bear would go with you in a heartbeat if you still wanted to go." The hacker mused trying not to show just how happy she was that that wasn't the case. "Seriously?" Shaw asked bluntly her eyebrow-raising as their eyes met again. "It's-" she started but a broken and an incredibly mechanical version of Root's voice answered for her.

"Cur..ent 0 degrees Faren …adviced…inside." The Machine told them reminding Shaw with a twinge of what could have been pain at the reminder of that bitter day in the subway with Jerkwell and finally hearing the Machine tell her Root's message.

"Translation it's too fucking cold." The Marine answered her lip curling into a hint of a smile at Bear's disappointed huff as he rested his head back on his paws at the end of the bed "Don't worry Big Man we can go out for as long as you want later." Shaw promised earning a happy whimper from the military dog as he snatched up the bunny slipper in triumph when it falls off the end of the bed and carried it over to his own little dog bed in the corner of the room.

"You know I also noticed that you looked more than a little sexy in my stolen jacket." Root smiled nodding to the black leather garment draped over the back of the nearby chair. "Again, not sentimental just that was the first jacket I grabbed," Shaw answered stiffly but she just knew from the look she was getting that Root didn't believe her while the hacker slid closer to her until she was once again invading Shaw's personal space.

"Whatever you say, Sweetie." Root hummed pretending not to notice when Shaw's hand found its way into hers. "Shut up," Shaw grunted interlocking their fingers together while the pair sat side by side onto of the covers watching as Bear now playfully mangled the slipper he'd so tenderly been handling earlier.


End file.
